This invention relates generally to the field of disc filters, and in particular relates to liner means for being inserted in the discharge chute of a disc filter for preventing cake passing through the cake discharge chute from adhering thereto.
As is known to those skilled in the disc filter and filtration arts, disc filters are commonly used to filter or separate solids, or semi-solids (commonly referred to as "cake") from liquids such as water. For example, disc filters are commonly used to filter or separate wood pulp from water, and to separate solid or semi-solid matter (i.e. "cake") such as taconite, copper, coal, cement, and other solids or semi-solids, from carrier liquids.
As is further known to those skilled in the disc filter art, the disc filters include a plurality of filter discs each comprised of a series of generaly fan-shaped filter sectors secured together to provide the filter disc. As is further known to those skilled in the disc filter art, a cake discharge chute is typically provided between adjacent disc filters for receiving cake falling off of the disc filters and for providing a passageway for such cake to a conveyor belt, or other cake removal means, located below the disc filter.
The typical cake which falls off of the disc filters and passes through the cake discharge chute is sticky or tacky and hence a portion of the cake passing through the cake discharge chute adheres to the walls or internal surfaces of the chute as well as the sharp corners between the walls of the cake discharge chute. In time, the cake adhering to the walls and corners of the cake discharge chute can clog the cake discharge chute and hence effectively bring the filtering or separation process of the disc filter to a halt. This problem of clogging of cake discharge chutes is one that has persisted and preplexed the disc filter art.
Another problem that has persisted is that of conveyor belt sidetracking which occurs when large portions of clogged cake material are released from the cake discharge chute by the disc filter operator, such as by the disc filter operator striking or shaking the cake discharge chute, whereupon large portions of clogged cake material are suddenly released and fall upon the conveyor belt positioned therebelow causing conveyor belt sidetracking.